When I see you
by bunnie booo from runey
Summary: When I see you by Fantasia. I heard this song and thought it would decribe Naruto and Hinata perfectly. rated T for one reason...crude humor. NaruXHina and I don't own them or the song.


Hope you like it!! And sorry if there where typos!

* * *

The girls (Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata) where at the ice cream shop, talking about the upcoming singing festival. 

"Hinata, are you going to enter?" Tenten asked, while taking another spoonful of her vanilla ice cream. Hinata looked suprised. "N-no, I wouldn't be... be good enough. I-I just...well... I just don't have the c-courage to stand in front ... front of that many people." She said while looking at her cup of strawberry ice cream. Ino spat out her milk shake, which got all over Sakura. "Ino!!" She yelled, who was now trying to get it out of her hair. Ino ignored her.

"How can you say that?! You have an amazing singing voice. If you can sing in front of us than I don't what's stoping you from wowing that crowd at the festival." She said, now helping Sakura with her hair issue.

"I agree with Ino-" "YOU DO?!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata said at the same time, except Hinata was quieter(that looks weird) because well, she's Hinata. "Oh shut up!" Sakura said. "It's not like I haven't agreed with her before. As I was saying, Hinata, you're the only person I know who can hit those high notes and hold them longer than I can hold my breath under water. You have to enter!"

Hinata began to blush at the sudden shower of compliments. "O-okay." she said, just above a whisper. "Alright!! Now we have to do your hair, and paint your nails, OO! and get some new clothes, Oh! and don't forget the makeup!!" Ino said, making a list of things they would 'need'. And I say it like this because when Ino says things are needed, they normally aren't ("HEY!!" Ino and her fanclub screamed while charging toward me. "AHH!! um... HEY! LOOK! SASUKE"S HUMPING A STREET SIGN!!" "WHERE?!" they all said while turning around to see. Me: gets the hell up out of there!!!!)

Then they dragged poor Hinata off to some pink, fruity salon (AH!!! PINK!! IT BURNS US!!!!!! IT BURNS US!!!!!)

* * *

**AT THE FESTIVAL...

* * *

**

"Wow, looks like a full house tonight." Tenten said as she peeked around the curtain. The gang, minus the four girls, all four senseis, the sand siblings, a couple people from the village and the Fifth Hokage where there.

In the back, the three where still fixing Hinata's hair. "I-I don't know if I-I can do this." Hinata said. "N-Naruto's out there along with h-half the village!" She squeaked.

"The song is pretty much for him, so what's the matter?" Ino said while puting a reassuring hand on her nervous friend's shoulder. Sakura stood on the other side of her. "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, all finished." Tenten said as she put away the hair supplies. She handed Hinata a mirror and Hinata gasped. "Wow...t-that can't be me." She said. "You better believe it's you." Ino said.

"Hinata Hyuuga, your on deck." the anouncer said.(that means you're up next for those of you who don't know)

"OH NO! I can't go out there! H-help me you guys!!" Hinata said as she started panicking.

"Hinata! Calm down! you'll do fine! Once your on stage, the three of up will stand in the center of the crowd so just focus on us." Tenten said.

"How will I be able to tell where you are?" She said.

"I'll put and orange backround on my razor and wave it in circles! Now go!" Ino said as she began pushing Hinata over to the side of the stage behind the curtains.

They all gave her a hug, wish her good luck and went to get their spot in the crowd.

* * *

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura made their way to the center of the crowd,and found the whole gang there. 

"Hey guys!" Ino said. "Hey Ino." Temari said. "Sakura, when does Hinata get on stage?" Kurenai asked. "Umm..." Sakura didn't get a chance to answer because the crowd got quiet, meaning the next person was coming.

Next up is Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sakura and the other began to cheer for their friend, Ino doing what she said with her phone.

"Who's the song for?" Kakashi asked. Sakura just smiled. "The number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja."

"Wow..." all the boys, except for Neji, Shino, and Sasuke said.

Hinata had her hair half up with her bangs spiral curled. She was wearing 2 inch heeled, black saggy boots, dark bootcut jeans, a red tube top that showed a little bit of her chest, with white and black beaded necklaces and braclets, pearl earings with a little bit of makeup.

"Shake that thang a little my way-umph!" A crater was litterally made in the ground because of how many people dog piled the man who said that.

"PERVERT!!!" All the girls at the festival screamed.

Hinata was so red, she looked like she was about to faint.

_'Don't faint. Don't faint.'_ she said in her head.

She began to search the crowd for that life saver of a phone, and there it was, surrounded by waving hands, shaggy blonde hair,curticy of Naruto, and a lighter, curticy of Asuma.

Feeling more confident, sh qued the music and the music began to play.

xoxoxoxoxo

I put your picture on mirror

Start to blush when somebody says your name

in my stomach there's a pain

See you walkin' my direction, I go the other way

I start to stutter when I speak

Try to stand, but my knees go weak

What's happenin' to me?

In the dark can you tell me what it means?

I lay my head on my pillow

Starrin out the window'

Wish on a star for a sign

What's the reason why

**Chorus:**

You're always on my mind

When you come around I get shy

When I see you, When I see you

Never know when you might walk by

So I gotta be right on time

When I see you, When I see you

I scribble X and O's in my notebook

Checkin how my hair and my nails look

I feel myself in the zone

I get nervous when you call,

So I say I'm not home

I see your face when I hear my favorite song

Should I send an e-mail at home?

You're the #1 topic on the phone

I wonder if you know, or do you have a clue?

I lay my head on my pillow

Got me starin out the window

Wish on a star for a sign

What's the reason why? Yeah

**Chrous:**

You're always on my mind

When you come around I get shy

When I see you (Sexy boy) When I see you (You Sexy boy)

Never know when you might walk by

So I gotta be right on time

When I see you, When i When I see you When i

Something now is taking over me Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah

I'm not gonna run I'm, Just gonna stand here and see

**Chrous:**

You're always on my mind (Hey baby)

When you come around I get shy

When I see you, When I see you (you're so sexy boy, you're so sexy boy)

Never know when you might walk by (I don't ever know)

So I gotta be right on time (You know I get nervous)

When I see you, When I see you (around you, you boy)

You're always on my mind (you're always)

When you come around I get shy

When I see you (you, you, you), When I see you (I love it, I love it)

Never know when you might walk by (I love you baby)

So I gotta be right on time (But I don't know)

When I see you (for some reason,), when I see you (I can't be around)

Hey, Hey

Only when I see you

xoxoxoxoxo

The whole crowd was silent. No one moved, no one made a sound. The three girls began to cheer and applaud their shy friend.

"WWHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Great job HINATA!!"

Then the whole place erupted in cheears and applause.

"I'm speachless!!! The only thing I can think of is that's the finest set of lungs I've ever heard!! Am I right of what?!" The anouncer yelled.

Everyone just got louder.

"Let's see what the judges think."

Judge 1: 10

Judge 2: 10

Judge 3: 10

"Wow a straight 30! It looks like we have a tie between Hinata and Ruyku! The winner will be the one with the loudest cheer from the crowd. Okay, Ruyku!

The crowd was loud, but not a loud as Hinata's

"Alright, Alright. Hinata!"

We had to cover our ears it was so loud. The other four contries probably heard it!!

"Okay, the winner is...Hinata!!"

Hinata was blushing when everyone came up on the stage a group hugged her.

"I told you you'd do fine!" Ino said as she squeezed her again. "Careful Ino, I think she's turning blue." Tenten said.

"Umm...Hinata..." She turned around a saw Naruto right behind her.

"I was wondering if you would like to...go out...sometime." He said with rosy cheeks.

"I...-" Hinata fainted and nearly fell off the stage. "I think that means yes. I'll see you all later, I need to get her home." Neji, said as he got her onto his back and left.

"I need to get home too, it's been a long day. See you later." Sakura said. Everyone said goodbye to eachother and went home.

But one thing...where will Hinata and Naruto go for their first date?

But that's another story.


End file.
